


Unforeseen Circumstances

by fauxjuggernaut



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxjuggernaut/pseuds/fauxjuggernaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsch throws a group hangout at his house which leads to a game of 'Truth or Dare' and ends with Carmilla and Laura in a linen closet for an unexpected game of '7 Minutes in Heaven'. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Based on tumblr prompt: “we’ve been nothing but friends for our whole lives but then we played seven minutes in heaven on a dare and now i think i might actually be in love with you” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforeseen Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely obsessed with these two and I'm honestly suffering at how cute they are together. Enjoy! 
> 
> Content Warning: (Slight) Alcohol Use, Underage Drinking

They had all been hanging out for about an hour when things started to pick up. Kirsch’s parents had gone out of town for the night, leaving him with an empty house and a lot of alcohol. It had been inevitable that he would invite over his friends for an evening of drinking games and booze. 

“Okay, guys!” Kirsch drew attention to himself with a dramatic clap of his hands. The group turned to him and stared at him while waiting for his next statement, “Let’s play truth or dare,” he murmured with a wicked grin, eyeing everyone slyly. 

Carmilla raised her eyebrow and looked at Laura to make a playful mock of rolling her eyes. The smaller girl muffled a giggle at her expression but didn’t vocally protest Kirsch’s idea. 

Danny pursed her lips and asked, “What are the rules?” 

“No nudity!” Perry was quick to utter from where she was seated in the corner next to Lafontaine. Laf grinned at her and poked her in the side suggestively only to receive a glare from their best friend. 

Laura took a sip from her beer before exclaiming, “Ooo! If it’s something that involves multiple parties, it has to be consensual among whoever is involved.” 

“Thanks mom,” Will muttered from where he was seated next to Kirsch and took a long swig from his cup. 

Kirsch elbowed him in response and said, “Hey, the little hottie is right, bro. Be cool.” He turned his attention back to the rest of the group, “Refill your drinks now and then circle up!” The group did as he said. After a few minutes, everyone was seated in the middle of his floor in a poorly constructed oval. He grinned at all his friends and declared, “I’ll start! D-Bear, truth or dare?” The tall redhead looked at him and closed her eyes with a sigh, weighing her options in her head.

“Truth,” she breathed after some thought and looked at him, awaiting her fate. 

He leaned back on his elbows with a sly smile and asked, “Who do you think is the sexiest man in this room?” 

“Seriously? There are only two men in this room.” Kirsch shrugged and waited for her to continue. “Just because you absolutely disgust me, I’m going to have to go with Will. Don’t get any ideas though, William. I’m not into you like that.” Will grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her only to have a paper ball thrown at his face. 

Kirsch pouted from his spot on the floor and murmured, “Harsh.” The pout was quickly replaced with a small smile as Kirsch was prone to bouncing back and he noted, “You’re up D-Bear!” 

Danny groaned and took another sip of her drink, “Fangface,” she murmured and Carmilla looked at her with feigned curiosity. “Truth or dare?” 

She smirked and responded confidently with, “Truth.” 

“If you had to be stranded on a desert island with anyone in this room, who would it be?” The answer was obvious and the group knew it. 

“Cupcake,” the nickname slipped casually off Carmilla’s tongue and Laura blushed in response. She quickly lifted her beer to her lips to hide her smile. The game continued on smoothly and after thirty minutes of a lot more alcohol consumption, it became far more provocative. 

“Laf,” Will remarked from his seat, “Truth or dare?” They responded with a confident  _ truth,  _ and he grinned, “If you had to strip anyone in this room down, cover them in peanut butter and then lick all of the peanut butter off of their body, who would it be?” The ginger’s face went bright red and giggles erupted from the group as they waited for their response. 

There was a quiet response from Lafontaine that went noticed but not heard. “What was that?” Will inquired, sly smirk still present on his face. 

“Perry,” they whispered and brought their cup to hide their own face. The redhead next to them blushed profusely but cracked a shy smile nonetheless. The room burst into laughter and  _ awws _ which Lafontaine waved off with a glare present on their face. “Okay, L, truth or dare?” 

Laura grinned at being called and tapped her chin, debating her options. “Umm, dare!” She answered and wrapped her arms nervously around her knees. 

Laf grinned and announced, “I dare you and Carmilla,” the other girl’s head snapped up at her name and she met Laura’s eyes curiously, “To go into the closet and play ‘7 Minutes in Heaven’.” Laura’s eyes widened and she swallowed nervously, looking intently at the ground. “Well?” They drawled, waiting for movement. 

The smaller girl squeaked out, “It has to be consensual among all involved parties so it’s up to Carm.” She looked up cautiously and met Carmilla’s gaze, whose curious expression had not changed in the slightest. 

“Karnstein?” Laf asked. The room had fallen silent, eager eyes looking between the two girls. 

Carmilla sighed and stood up, “Let’s go cutie.” Laura’s eyes almost bulged out of her head at the declaration but she recovered and stood quickly to follow Carmilla out of the room and into the small linen closet near Kirsch’s bathroom.

“Someone will come get you after the seven minutes are up!” Laf called after them and Laura only reddened further. 

Carmilla was waiting by the closet and opened it for her when she got close. The two disappeared into the dark, cramped space and settled against their own wall. 

“Hey,” Laura commented. 

There was a small chuckle and a quiet  _ hey _ in response. “So…” Carmilla hummed and Laura wished at that moment that the floor would open up beneath her and swallow her whole. 

“I am so sorry Carm. This puts you in such an awkward position. I should’ve just asked for a truth. Of course Laf would do this. This must be so uncomfortable for you because you didn’t actually get a say in all of this. If you had said no it would’ve been awkward in the room for the rest of the night so if you think about it, this was all pretty-” A soft palm covered her mouth and Laura sucked in a breath. 

A low voice inquired, “Cupcake, you’re rambling.” 

Laura flushed in response and the hand was removed, “Sorry,” she whispered. 

A bang sounded on the door and they both heard Laf holler, “Awful lot of talking in there for two people who shouldn’t be talking.” Footsteps walked away and Laura let out an embarrassed giggle as she heard Perry chastise Lafontaine from the other rom for putting too much pressure on the situation.  

“The mad scientist really is insistent on this,” Carmilla clucked and Laura swore she heard her voice break a little. 

Her stomach did flip flops and she remarked, “We, um, don’t need to do anything if you don’t want to.” 

“Who said I don’t want to do anything, cutie?” Laura’s breath hitched in her throat but before she could respond, a soft hand was cupping her cheek gently. She smiled softly and leaned in to the touch, nuzzling further into the palm of her hand. Despite the difficulty that was visibility in the darkness surrounding them, soft lips found her own and she wrapped her arms tightly around the other girl’s waist, pulling her in closer until they were fully pressed against each other. 

She smiled into the kiss and moved her mouth against Carmilla’s mouth. The taller girl made the effort to deepen the kiss and ran her tongue along Laura’s bottom lip, eliciting a response. Laura opened her mouth willingly and sank further into Carmilla, sighing heavily. She bit down gently on the other girl’s bottom lip and she swore she heard a small squeal from the the taller girl but she chose to ignore it. There would be plenty of time for teasing later. She sucked Carmilla’s lip harshly into her mouth and moaned softly when hands tangled roughly in her hair. She moved her own hands down until they were situated in the back pockets of Carmilla’s black jeans. The darker haired girl’s tongue moved languidly against her own and Laura groaned at the feeling, hips bucking into Carmilla on their own accord. There was a light chuckle and the kiss began to slow down. They were still connected but it was gentler; soft open mouthed pecks and smiles all around. Fingers removed themselves from her hair and instead stroked lightly down her arms leaving the light hair there up. 

Laura pulled back with a bright grin present on her face and she laughed. “Hey,” she whispered.  

“Hey,” came the response and they both stood there silently for a moment, relishing in each other’s company. 

A knock interrupted their silence and a laughing voice sounded, “Hey, lovebirds! Time’s up, get out of there. Or... You could stay in there if you want?” The comment ended suggestively and Laura could practically see Laf wiggling their eyebrows at them. 

The footsteps wandered away and Carmilla’s hand found her own, interlocking their fingers. “While I really would love to continue to make out with you in this linen closet, we should probably go join our friends.” Laura smiled and squeezed her hand tightly. “Also, I would really prefer to be able to see your face in the light.” A soft mouth met her own again and they kissed for a second. Carmilla pulled back with a pop and opened the door for the two of them to exit back towards their friends. 

Immediately they were met with large grins, minus Danny who was scowling unhappily at the ground. Laura ducked her head bashfully while Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Enjoy yourself, Kitty?” Will asked with a suggestive smile, already knowing the answer. 

“Shut up William.” The two sat down next to each other, hands still intertwined. 

“So, like do I need to wash anything in there or is everything like clean or?” Kirsch asked with genuine concern written on their face. Carmilla reached behind her and grabbed the pillow on the couch. She threw it at him roughly and he put his hands up in defense. “Okay, okay, I get it. I’m sorry.”   

Laura met her eyes and the glare on Carmilla’s face was replaced with a subtle smile. She squeezed her hand gently and grinned brightly at her. Laura leaned over to whisper in her ear when the others weren’t paying attention, “I’m glad I picked dare.” 

Carmilla smiled and kissed her gently before responding, “I’m glad I had a say in the outcome.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave any comments/kudos/bookmarks. You know the drill!


End file.
